


Paradise

by BriMac0518



Series: Gifts [6]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: “I want to help you find your gateway. You’re a magician, Nell. You’ve got one. We just have to get you to reach it. You’ve seen mine. It’s where I go when I need an escape for a little while. Somewhere that brings me peace. I want you to have that too. Your own place to go when the world gets to be too much or you just need to have some peace and quiet. Will you let me try to help you find it?” Asra himself seemed excited and it was infectious. He was spurred by the drive to help her, to make her life easier, and Nell adored him for it.
Relationships: Asra (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Gifts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013643
Kudos: 9





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jammysketchbook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jammysketchbook/gifts).



> This is a Christmas gift for the lovely and amazing Jammy_sketchbook featuring her OC Nell. Joyeux Noël, my dear friend. Your friendship is a gift all on its own. <3
> 
> Nell is borrowed for this fic with Jammy's permission. 
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work. I do not give my permission.

The night was calm, quiet. Just the sort that Nell preferred after a long day of working in the shop. Yet on that night, calm and quiet eluded her troubled mind. 

Nell stood upon the balcony on the shop’s second level, her gaze drawn to the sky. Clouds lazily drifted across the inky black expanse. The stars were difficult to see because of the lights of the city, but all Nell could see were flames. She didn’t want to try and sleep again, knowing if she did, the fire would be what greeted her when slumber claimed her once more.

Nell didn’t dream of the Lazaret’s crematorium much thankfully, but once a month or so, it would work its way into her dreams and convert them into nightmares of fire and ash, of being consumed until there was nothing left of her. The very thought made her shudder, pulling her shawl tighter around her shoulders.

She was not so lost in her internal musings that Nell failed to hear the door open behind her. She sighed softly when strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

“Can’t sleep?” Asra’s voice sounded like he’d just woken up and Nell felt guilty. She’d tried to be quiet so as not to disturb him.

“Nightmare,” she said simply, knowing Asra would understand. “I’m sorry if I woke you.”

“You didn’t.” Soft lips found her temple, a gentle kiss bestowed there as the magician cradled Nell in his arms, her back to his chest. She was relieved she hadn’t interrupted his rest at least.

A quiet sigh escaped her as Nell closed her eyes and savored the warmth of Asra’s embrace, letting her troubled thoughts drift away as if on a breeze. Asra seemed content to let her linger in his arms for as long as she wished and Nell was so grateful for him.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Asra’s voice disturbed the quiet night a few minutes later, words a low murmur in Nell’s ear. “Was it the fire again?”

“The fire, yes, but I don’t really want to talk about it, I’m sorry.” She looked over her shoulder at him, apologetic, but was greeted with a warm smile and loving gaze.

“Nothing to apologize for, Nell. I know how hard having those nightmares is for you. I won’t press you to talk about anything you don’t want to,” Asra assured her, lips finding Nell’s for a tender kiss that comforted Nell beyond measure.

“Thank you,” she replied, her gratitude utterly sincere. Turning in his arms, Nell wrapped her own around Asra, holding onto her lover tightly and closing her eyes. In the process, her shawl was wrapped around him as well, enveloping them both in warmth.

“I’m just happy to help however I can. Speaking of which, I have an idea if you’d like to hear it. It’s something I’ve been thinking about for a while honestly. And I believe you’re ready to make the attempt. I think this will be something that can help you.” Asra’s words had Nell leaning back slightly just so she could look at him, her curiosity piqued.

“What’s your idea?” Asra always had interesting ideas. Whether it was an idea for a new adventure, a prank, or even something as simple as a birthday gift for one of their friends, he never failed to come up with something that left Nell surprised, excited or both.

“I want to help you find your gateway. You’re a magician, Nell. You’ve got one. We just have to get you to reach it. You’ve seen mine. It’s where I go when I need an escape for a little while. Somewhere that brings me peace. I want you to have that too. Your own place to go when the world gets to be too much or you just need to have some peace and quiet. Will you let me try to help you find it?” Asra himself seemed excited and it was infectious. He was spurred by the drive to help her, to make her life easier, and Nell adored him for it. 

“All right.” A soft smile had formed as she listened to Asra’s suggestion as well as the explanation that accompanied it, her hand rising to cup his cheek in her palm as the breeze trailed through her soft green hair and his fluffy white strands. “When do you want to begin?”

“Well, you seem awake now. If you’re not too tired, we could try?” Asra arched a pale brow, his head tilting slightly.

“What about you? Aren’t you tired?” She didn’t want him losing sleep on her account by any means.

“I went to bed before you did as I recall, so I’m fine. Though even if I wasn’t, losing sleep is a small price to pay if it means helping you feel better and rest well.” Turning his head, his lips found her palm, hand cradling the back of hers to hold it in place for his kiss.

Nell had no idea what she’d ever done to deserve having the love of such a wonderful man, but she was grateful beyond words regardless. She showed him in the soft kiss she pressed to his lips, conveying everything she felt in that silent gesture. From the way that Asra smiled for her, she knew the message had been received. There was such warmth there in that lavender gaze and Nell wanted nothing more than to lose herself in it. In him. So long as she had Asra with her, Nell felt as if she could do anything. Finally, she nodded.

“All right. Let’s try then.” Her agreement resulted in a beaming smile from Asra that had Nell’s own lips curling in response, a gentle smile gracing her features.

“Great. Come on then, back inside and we’ll see what we can do.” Taking her hand, Asra led Nell back into the living area above the shop. She smiled as the scent of green, growing things drifted toward her, a product of all the various plants she had around the upper floor. Nell adored plants and would spend countless hours tending to her babies as she called them. She had quite the green thumb and loved it when Asra would return from far off places with a new plant for her to care for. She even gave them names and spoke to them like they were people too. 

The carpet in the center of the living space was soft as Asra guided her down to take a seat. They were positioned cross-legged from each other, Nell’s hands grasped gently by Asra’s as the magician settled down onto the floor. Faust slithered over and curled into a ball on the magician’s lap, forked tongue flicking out until she buried her head within her coils and went to sleep.

“All right. I want you to close your eyes and do what I tell you to. You’ll need your magic for this, but if you need help in the process, I’ll use mine to boost yours. Sound good?” Nell, having closed her eyes, let Asra’s words wash over her, his touch providing the grounding she would need for such an endeavor. She inclined her head with a nod.

“Great. Now, take slow, deep breaths to center yourself.” Asra demonstrated, then Nell mimicked him after listening. She felt the lingering tension she carried from her nightmare easing, then Asra’s hands squeezing hers gently. “Perfect. Now push out with your magic…”

Nell followed Asra’s directions as best she could, maintaining the hold she had on his hands. She knew the feel of her magic, of course, reaching out with it, searching for that place she could call her own. Her mind was clear, her troubles gone. There was nothing but Asra’s voice, so very dear to her as he acted as her guide, and the beating of her own heart along with the soft inhale then exhale of every breath. 

She had no way of knowing how much time passed, nor did she care to know. She was with Asra. She was safe. She was loved. That was all that mattered to Nell. Then, something changed. 

Nell felt something resonate with her magic, guiding her toward it. There was no unease on her part, no concern that she’d found something harmful or dangerous. Asra wouldn’t let her falter, for one. Wouldn’t let anything hurt her. The sense she had was that this was part of herself, something that belonged to Nell and only Nell. Like a long lost friend returning after an extensive amount of time away.

“You feel it, don’t you.” Asra’s words were a statement rather than a question, thumbs softly brushing over the backs of Nell’s hands as he grasped them. His voice was a low murmur, one that never failed to put Nell’s mind at ease. Asra wasn’t worried, therefore Nell had nothing to worry about either.

“I feel something. It feels like it’s part of me,” she replied just as quietly, keeping her eyes closed as she followed that sensation toward its source without Asra having to prompt her to do so.

“Tell me what you see?” Asra’s fingers linked with her own, his magic a gentle warmth beneath his skin that seem to meld with Nell’s own magic. She focused, endeavoring to seek the answer to his inquiry.

At first, Nell could see nothing but the darkness behind her closed eyelids. Yet it seemed with each passing second that light began to filter into that darkness. It was a faint glow in the beginning, spreading outward like Nell was coming closer and closer to it. It brightened gradually, but never became overwhelming. 

Then, along with the light came scents. Greenery, flowers and plants, even herbs, a medley of which Nell tried to identify. But the light filtered out eventually and the sight that greeted Nell had her breath catching audibly.

“Nell?” Asra heard the sound, squeezing her hands in reassurance as he prompted her to speak.

It was a veritable oasis. Plants as far as the eye could see. Flowers in so many different colors covering the grass, tall trees covered in moss, ivy trailing up stone walls. It was a garden all her own, filled with her favorite plants. Nell couldn’t keep herself from smiling as she tried to take all of it in.

“A garden,” she said, at last giving Asra his answer. “A huge, beautiful garden. It’s got so many beautiful flowers and all sorts of different plants, Asra…”

Nell couldn’t keep the awe or the joy out of her voice, her grip on his hands tightening until she couldn’t feel him anymore. Everything else faded away as Nell explored her space. Her gaze was drawn to the stone walls, what looked to be colorful murals painted all across their surfaces. Upon closer inspection, Nell realized it wasn’t several different works of art. It was one large masterpiece. It looked like a map of the realms, each realm with the Major Arcana it belonged to painted in stunning detail. As she watched, her eyes widened when the map began to shift. Ever fluid, always changing. Nell could feel the magic when she held her hand out just over the Magician’s realm painted upon the wall without touching the smooth surface. She had the strong suspicion that if she were to rest her hand upon it, that she would no longer be in her garden. That the mural would be her pathway to the other realms. It reminded her greatly of the pools of water in Asra’s own magician’s gateway.

“You’re right. This is absolutely beautiful.” Asra’s voice came from behind her and Nell turned to see him standing there, a gentle smile on his face. “I’d say you found your gateway. Well done, Nell.”

She smiled, the peace of the place settling around her, soothing and blissful. Nell went to him, winding her arms around Asra’s neck tightly. His own went around her waist in response, cradling her there against his chest. Her voice was a quiet murmur in his ear. “Thank you, Asra. Thank you so, so much. I already love this place beyond words.”

He chuckled quietly as he held Nell close, leaning back only so he could kiss her sweetly. A soft, contented sigh escaped her into that warm, loving contact, her hands coming to frame the white-haired magician’s face between them. “No need to thank me. You did all the work.”

“You helped me though. And I’m so glad you can see this with me. I’ve always wondered what my gateway would look like when I finally found it, but this is better than I ever could have dreamed…” Nell laughed, the sound happy and bright.

“This place suits you. You look absolutely radiant here. Like you’re all lit up inside,” he told her, the smile he offered her fond.

“That’s exactly how I feel. Exactly that.” The fingers of her right hand softly combed through the snowy strands of Asra’s hair in a gentle caress.

“Good. Now you have your own place to go when you need to escape the world. When you need to calm down from one of your nightmares or if you just get overwhelmed. And we can find each other in our gateways whenever we’re apart.” Asra leaned into her touch, his own hand coming up to brush his thumb over the apple of her cheek. Nell felt herself blush in response, but her smile never faded.

It remained even when she leaned in for another kiss from his lips, as the fingers of both of her hands buried fully within his hair. Nell felt his hands sliding gently over her back as Asra kept her close which was just fine with her because Nell didn’t want to be anywhere else in that moment. She felt like Asra had given her so much during their time together and that now he’d given Nell her very own paradise. For that’s exactly what her gateway was, especially when the one she loved was there with her.

Paradise.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)


End file.
